Universe Zeta Wiki:RP System
Role-play (RP) on Universe Zeta is done through the Level System. It is what we use to measure the power, or XP, of characters and abilities, by organizing them into different levels. XP is based on raw power and energy, and individual abilities and skills have no affect on a character's overall XP, but have their own. How It Works Every character starts out with a level between 1 and 5 based on certain factors, and can work up to 100 or beyond. In certain cases, a race's youth are naturally born with a higher level, so some characters have permission to start out stronger than normal, but they are restricted from gaining XP until an arc or set amount of arcs later. The same goes for transformations--whenever a character obtains a new form, they must be restricted from gaining XP for a set amount of arcs because their transformation already allows for a higher boost in power. As one progresses and strengthens, one gains more levels but it becomes harder (e.g. going from level 7 to 9 may take a while and be hard but from 307 to 309 quite easy). The more fighting and battles one does, naturally the more they'll level up, even if you lose. Quests, especially ones associated with the main storyline of an arc, usually give XP as a reward (with certain variables). Characters may only increase 5 levels within a set story-arc, despite the XP of the respective antagonist. Exceptions may be made by admins if an increase is needed to drive the story forward. Tier System Your level tells you what your current tier of strength is, based on what you could theoretically destroy. * Lvl I (XP 1-9) - Basic/Building Level * Lvl II (XP 10-19) - City Block Level * Lvl III (XP 20-29) - Small Town Level * Lvl IV (XP 30-39) - Large Town Level * Lvl V (XP 40-49) - Mountain Level * Lvl VI (XP 50-59) - Small Island Level * Lvl VII (XP 60-69) - Large Island Level * Lvl VIII (XP 70-79) - Massive Land Destruction * Lvl IX (XP 80-89) - Continent Level * Lvl X (XP 90-99) - Multi-Continent Level * Lvl XI (XP 100-119) - Planetary Surface Level * Lvl XII (XP 120-139) - Small Planetoid Level * Lvl XIII (XP 140-159) - Large Planetoid/Moon Level * Lvl XIV (XP 160-179) - Multi-Planetoid/Moon Level * Lvl XV (XP 180-199) - Planet Level * Lvl XVI (XP 200-229) - Multi-Planet Level * Lvl XVII (XP 230-259) - Massive Cosmic Destruction * Lvl XVIII (XP 260-289) - Small Star Level * Lvl XIX (XP 290-319) - Average Star Level * Lvl XX (XP 320-359) - Large Star Level * Lvl XXI (XP 360-399) - Solar System Level * Lvl XXII (XP 400-449) - Multi-Solar System Level * Lvl XXIII (XP 450-499) - Partial Galaxy Level * Lvl XXIV (XP 500-559) - Galaxy Level * Lvl XXV (XP 560-619) - Multi-Galaxy Level * Lvl XXVI (XP 620-689) - Galaxy Cluster Level * Lvl XXVII (XP 690-759) - Multi-Galaxy Cluster Level * Lvl XXVIII (XP 760-839) - Galaxy Wall Level * Lvl XXIX (XP 840-929) - Universe Quadrant Level * Lvl XXX (XP 930-1029) - Universe Level * Lvl XXXI (XP 1030-1230) - Partial Macrocosm Level (Universe + Zeta Planet) * Lvl XXXII (XP 1231-1531) - Partial Macrocosm Stage 2 (Universe + Zeta Planet + Carnage Realm) * Lvl XXXIII (XP 1532-2032) - Macrocosm Level (Universe And Zeta World Combined) Category:Guides Category:Policy